


things you said (haikyuu!! edition)

by robs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Humor | Best Friends | Secret Relationship
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	1. things you said that i wasn't meant to hear (daichi&suga + oikawa/suga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor | Best Friends | Secret Relationship

Daichi non è un ficcanaso, è un ruolo che lascia più che volentieri a quelle due comari di Noya e Tanaka, ma è di Suga che si sta parlando, e della sua recente abitudine di sparire interi pomeriggi durante i weekend, e non può proprio fare a meno di essere curioso; è il suo migliore amico, dopotutto, ed è strano e preoccupante che gli stia tenendo nascosto qualcosa quando l'ha mai fatto prima. Si fida di lui e tutto, certo, non è questo il problema, ma non può evitare di sentirsi estremamente incuriosito da questa nuova e inaspettata piega della situazione.

Per questo, dopo un allenamento più stremante del solito, decide di seguirlo quando Suga si allontana dal resto della squadra per rispondere al cellulare durante l'abituale tappa al negozio del coach; Noya e Tanaka alzano i pollici nella sua direzione per incoraggiarlo a svelare il mistero, e non può fare a meno di sorridere mentre scuote la testa, prima di separarsi dal gruppo per seguire Suga, sotto lo sguardo come al solito preoccupato di Asahi.

Il suo migliore amico gli sta dando le spalle quando lo raggiunge, e Daichi si avvicina il più possibile, attento a non fare rumore, approfittando dell'incrocio vicino a Suga per nascondersi dietro a un muro; il ragazzo sta ridacchiando per qualcosa che il suo misterioso interlocutore gli ha detto, e Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia perché è un tipo di risata che non ha mai sentito prima.

"Oh? E cos'altro avresti in programma?" chiede, con un tono giocoso e, per l'immenso orrore di Daichi, estremamente malizioso. "Sono sicuro che hai tante idee per questo weekend, visto che hai la casa libera."

E Daichi avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, davvero, perché una relazione è decisamente il motivo più ovvio per lo strano comportamento dell'amico; non riesce a non sentirsi offeso, però, perché Suga non gliel'ha detto? Non dovrebbe essere una regola tra migliori amici dirsi quando ci si trova una ragazza?

"Mmh, mi piace come pensi," lo sente commentare, e si congela sul posto quando Suga si volta abbastanza da mostrargli involontariamente il suo profilo; ha un sorriso ai limiti dell'inquietante sul viso, e Daichi è sorpreso della totale assenza di rossore sulle sue guance. Non ha mai pensato che Suga fosse l'angioletto che tutti invece credono che sia, ma la sua ragazza gli sta sicuramente dicendo qualcosa di decisamente spinto e non dovrebbe essere almeno un pochino imbarazzato? È lui ad arrossire al suo posto, invece, quando il suo sorriso si fa più pronunciato e l'amico si lecca le labbra con un'espressione che non può essere definita nient'altro che affamata. "Credi davvero di poter fare una cosa del genere? Non penso che riusciresti a resistere tanto senza venire neanche una volta," continua, e Daichi vorrebbe morire perché non è normale che sia a un passo dall'andare a fuoco quando Suga è così composto, dannazione, dovrebbe essere il contrario!

L'altro ridacchia ancora una volta, divertito, prima di ammorbidire il sorriso nel sentire la risposta della sua ragazza.

"Puoi considerarla una sfida se vuoi, ma sai che per me non lo è, non davvero," dice, e anche la dolcezza che traspare dalla sua voce è una novità per Daichi; Suga è completamente cotto, di questo è più che certo. "È meglio che tu vada dal tuo adorato Iwa-chan, adesso, ti voglio tutto intero questo weekend," aggiunge, divertito, e il cervello di Daichi va istantaneamente in cortocircuito, la voce di Suga che sfuma all'improvviso in un ronzio di sottofondo.

Iwa-chan. Intero. Il volto di Oikawa Tooru fa capolino nei suoi pensieri con un sorriso di scherno stampato in faccia, e Daichi per la prima volta nella sua vita si sente per davvero come se l'avesse appena investito un treno. _Oikawa Tooru_. _Sugawara Koushi_ ha una relazione con _Oikawa Tooru_.

Adesso capisce perché Suga non gli abbia detto nulla; non perché si tratta di un ragazzo, Daichi sarebbe un fottuto ipocrita dal momento che al primo anno ha avuto una brevissima storia con Asahi, ma perché si tratta di _quel_ ragazzo.

È piuttosto sicuro che avrà bisogno di andare in terapia. Ed è più che certo che non origlierà mai più una conversazione di Suga senza il suo permesso, che la curiosità vada pure a quel paese.


	2. things you said when you were scared (oikawa/suga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship | Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics | Beta Suga | Omega Oikawa | Fluff and Hurt/Comfort

"Ho paura," mormora Oikawa, la vergogna evidente nella sua voce, e Suga sorride mentre gli circonda le spalle con un braccio per stringerlo contro il suo petto, baciandogli affettuosamente la fronte.

"Non devi. Non ti succederà niente," risponde, con il tono rassicurante che per qualche motivo gli è valso il titolo di mamma della Karasuno, e sfrega una guancia sui suoi capelli. "Sarò con te per tutto il tempo e non lascerò che qualcuno si avvicini, te lo prometto," continua, controllando la sua temperatura posandogli una mano sulla fronte; manca poco, ormai, forse due giorni. Il suo odore sta cambiando.

"E se ci provasse qualcuno più forte di te? Un alfa?" chiede, voltandosi a guardarlo con occhi pieni di terrore, le pupille già leggermente dilatate, e Suga sorride ancora una volta, nonostante l'idea di dover affrontare un alfa spaventi un po' anche lui; è solo un beta, dopotutto, e anche se per qualche ignoto motivo non è geneticamente predisposto a sottomettersi agli alfa, come invece lo sono i suoi pari, non è sicuro che potrebbe riuscire a tener testa a qualcuno particolarmente forte.

"È per questo che abbiamo serrature in ogni porta e finestra dell'appartamento," gli ricorda, chinando la testa il tanto necessario per poterlo baciare sulle labbra. "E se non dovesse bastare per farli desistere, ho i numeri di Daichi e Hajime tra i contatti di emergenza. Non avere paura, nessuno si avvicinerà a te," aggiunge, prima di aggrottate le sopracciglia in un'espressione di puro astio. "Non questa volta," ringhia, e Oikawa soffoca a malapena un gemito in risposta al suo tono.

"Koushi, non parlare così," si lamenta, le guance colorate di rosso per l'imbarazzo che lo travolge ogni volta che il suo corpo decide di mostrare la sua natura di omega; sono reazioni fisiologiche dovute alla vicinanza del suo periodo fertile, lo sa, ma non riesce a fare a meno di vergognarsi. Detesta essere classificato come omega, l'ha sempre fatto; l'idea di essere nella categoria più bassa e generalmente debole è una cosa che odia fin dal momento che l'ha scoperto. Era stato imprevisto e sconvolgente, e in senso decisamente negativo.

Suga ridacchia appena per il suo rossore, baciandogli un'altra volta le labbra, ma adesso non riesce a smettere di pensare a quell'episodio, quando si erano stupidamente dimenticati di blindare la porta d'ingresso perché il calore di Oikawa era arrivato all'improvviso, senza essere preceduto dai soliti segnali della sua vicinanza, quando un alfa giovane e palesemente inesperto aveva fatto irruzione nel loro appartamento per mettere le mani sull'omega. Suga non l'aveva permesso, chiaramente, approfittando della sua sorpresa per non essere stato obbedito da un semplice beta per attaccarlo e metterlo fuorigioco, ma non era stata un'esperienza piacevole né per lui né per il suo ragazzo; e solo pensarci gli fa ribollire il sangue per la rabbia. Mai più.

"Koushi?" lo chiama Oikawa, posando una mano sul suo petto per avere la sua attenzione, e Suga è consapevole che il suo ragazzo sappia a cosa sta pensando, perché ce l'ha di sicuro stampato in faccia, e perché è molto probabile che ci stia pensando anche lui.

"Questa volta andrà bene," lo rassicura, di nuovo, prima di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta per poter andare in cucina a controllare di avere il necessario per sopravvivere una settimana senza dover uscire di casa. "Torno subito," promette, baciandolo un'altra volta prima di scendere dal letto per completare il suo compito.

È un pensiero disturbante, viste le circostanze, ma in qualche modo riesce a capire perché i suoi compagni l'abbiano sempre considerato la mamma della squadra.


	3. things you said that i wish you hadn't (daichi/suga + oikawa/suga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Confession | Unrequited Love | Established Relationship | Emotional Hurt/Comfort

Suga sospettava che prima poi sarebbe successo. Daichi non è discreto quanto crede quando si tratta di questo genere di cose, ed era solo una questione di tempo prima che si facesse avanti.

Per quanto se l'aspettasse da un po', però, Suga non è per niente pronto a sentire la confessione del suo migliore amico perché riceverla significa respingerlo, e l'idea di ferire Daichi gli è particolarmente odiosa.

"Sai che sono con Tooru, Daichi," gli dice, mordendosi un labbro quando l'amico distoglie lo sguardo dal suo con una smorfia.

"Lo so," risponde Daichi dopo una manciata di secondi, e scrolla le spalle in modo forzatamente casuale, un sorriso amaro ma comprensivo sul viso quando torna a guardarlo. "E sapevo anche che dirtelo sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, ma mi ero stancato di tenermelo per me. Anche perché sospetto che lo sapessi già," aggiunge, una domanda nella voce, e grugnisce divertito quando Suga annuisce. "Non ti preoccupare, farò il bravo e non cercherò di sabotare la tua relazione con Oikawa. Anche se continuo a non capire cosa ci trovi in lui," continua, e Suga sbuffa.

"Non ho mai pensato che l'avresti fatto, Daichi, ti conosco abbastanza bene, sai?" ribatte, e sorride quando l'amico si lascia scappare una risata.

È tutto relativamente veloce e indolore, e quando lasciano lo spogliatoio stanno scherzando tra loro come sempre, ma per quanto sia stupido Suga si sente comunque vagamente in colpa.

"Sawamura si è fatto avanti, vero?" chiede Oikawa quella sera, al telefono, e Suga sbuffa una risata stanca perché _ovviamente_ il suo ragazzo se ne sarebbe subito accorto.

"Stamattina," conferma, passandosi una mano sul viso mentre si volta sul letto fino ad essere coricato sulla schiena. "E immagino che tu sappia già come mi sento, mh?"

"È una domanda stupida, lo sai," ribatte l'altro, scherzosamente, e aggrotta le sopracciglia quando Suga risponde soltanto con un'altra risata stanca; non va per niente bene. "Domani vengo da te, Kou-chan," decide, ignorando le lamentele dell'altro per controllare gli orari dei treni del giorno dopo.

"Tooru, davvero, non ce n'è bisogno," prova a protestare, ma conosce Oikawa e sa che è completamente inutile contestarlo quando è così deciso a fare qualcosa.

"Vorrei che non me l'avesse detto," confessa il giorno dopo, mentre guardano un film sul suo portatile, coricati uno contro l'altro sul letto. "Lo sapevo già, ma sentirlo e respingerlo mi ha fatto più male del previsto."

"Non vorrei essere nella tua posizione, Koushi," risponde soltanto, l'assenza del solito nomignolo che gli fa capire che Oikawa è serio e sincero, intrecciando le dita di una mano alle sue e voltandosi per baciarlo sulla fronte. "Ma se cambiassi ide-"

"No," lo interrompe subito, girando il viso fino a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, leggendo senza sforzi l'insicurezza nascosta nelle sue iridi castane. "Non cambierò idea," ribatte, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice; Oikawa distoglie lo sguardo stringendo le labbra e arrossendo un poco, mentre borbotta di essere un terribile egocentrico per aver spostato il discorso su di lui, e Suga sorride prima di alzare il viso il tanto necessario per baciargli una guancia. "Ma sei il _mio_ terribile egocentrico, quindi va bene," mormora contro la sua pelle, e sghignazza quando l'altro si lascia sfuggire un verso strozzato e arrossisce di colpo.

"Non dire cose così imbarazzanti, Kou-chan!"


End file.
